Cissy
by FaerielRoes
Summary: One-Shot. "Je t'aime autant que je te haie Lucius. Tu es mon trésor comme mon fardeau..." Avant de partir, Narcissa s'assure de laisser une trace écrite de son existence à son mari...


Narcissa x Lucius _ OS

**CISSY**

* * *

><p>« Lucius…. Ami…amant…mari… ennemi… fais ton choix… »<p>

A peine ai-je posé ma plume sur le parchemin que les mots se bloquent dans ma tête. Aucuns sons ne peuvent sortir. Je suis bloquée devant une simple feuille de papier, incapable d'écrire une simple phrase, incapable d'exprimer mes sentiments pour toi….Comment puis-je te dire tout ce qui envahi mon cœur ? Comment puis-je te dire ce que moi-même je n'ose avouer. Comment puis-je te dire que je me sens aussi vide qu'un coquillage abandonné par la mer sur la plage ?

Es-tu encore l'homme qui a conquis mon cœur vierge innocent ? Puis-je encore t'appeler mon amour et me perdre dans les vagues de sentiments que je ressens pour toi ? Dois-je douter ? Je ne sais même plus comment t'aimer Lucius… Ni comment te comprendre. Tu étais cet homme qui faisait fondre les demoiselles et j'étais la jeune fille solitaire qui n'aimait que les livres de la bibliothèque… La fée Morgane en a décidé autrement. Te souviens-tu Lucius, de notre première rencontre? Elle remonte à bien des lunes de cela pourtant je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier.

Tu fêtais avec tes proches la fin de ta scolarité et ton entrée dans le monde actif. Une immense fête avait eu lieu au Manoir, tu étais entouré de tous tes camarades, dont ma sœur. Et j'étais là, dans un coin à espérer que tout ceci se termine rapidement. De deux ans mon ainée, j'étais la plus timide des deux sœurs, la plus réservée… Je vivais un peu dans son ombre, tapie dans un coin en attendant que la lumière me dévoile. J'aimais la magie plus que tout au monde. C'était mon tout, ma moitié, je ne pouvais imaginer ma vie sans elle. Vivre en tant que sorcière et être privée de ce don étaient ma plus grande hantise. Mais quand j'eu posé mon regard sur toi, je su de suite qu'une nouvelle passion venait de naitre en moi.

Le premier regard que je posais sur toi fût celui qui me fit tomber amoureuse. J'aimais tout chez toi. Le côté froid que tu t'obligeais à porter à l'école n'était plus là et ton visage semblait plus rayonnant. J'aimais les racines blondes de tes cheveux qui parsemaient ton crâne. J'aimais ton regard de glace, brillant comme les étoiles sous tes sourcils cendrés. Ton nez aquilin et ta bouche fine que l'on voyait s'étendre en un fin sourire qui découvrait tes canines blanches et pures. J'aimais la pâleur de ta peau, parfaitement identique à la mienne. Ton doux visage jeune qui pourtant laissait voir ton côté mature et sérieux. Ta voix grave correspondait parfaitement à ton physique musclé et bien entretenu. J'admirais la splendeur de tes cheveux mi- longs, ils étaient si beaux, brillants et soyeux.

« J'aimais, je l'aime et je l'aimerais. A jamais mon amour. Même partie je pense encore à toi, tu hantes mes pensées, mes rêves, mes cauchemars. Tu es et seras à jamais à mes côtés, pour toujours. Nous veillons sur toi. »

Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là si ma sœur ne m'avait pas entrainée de force à cette fête. Je croyais pourtant être bien cachée dans mon coin obscur…Pourquoi est tu donc venu me chercher ? Pour montrer que tu ne t'intéressais pas qu'aux filles de ta promotion ? Par souci d'étiquette ? Parce que le protocole oblige le jeune héritier à faire danser toutes les demoiselles présentes ? Pourquoi donc m'as-tu délogée de ma cachette ?

Et j'avais répondu d'un « oui » faible, pensant ainsi te contenter pour mieux fuir.

Il m'était impossible de refuser cette invitation. Quand ton bras heurta le mien je sentis une vague de chaleur m'envahir. Je respirais maintenant ton odeur, si douce. Ta main attrapa la mienne et le contact avec ta peau me me plût immédiatement. J'étais déjà dévouée à toi alors que toi tu ne me connaissais que par l'intermédiaire de ma sœur et de mon nom de famille.

Tu étais mien et j'étais tienne.

Et ce cœur qui cognait jusqu'à l'explosion lorsque nos lèvres s'étaient touchées pour la première fois.

Quand tu avais enserré ma nuque pour mieux m'embrasser. C'était si passionné. C'était unique et merveilleux. Notre premier baiser.

A l'époque je te connaissais mieux que moi-même. Mais n'y avait-il aucunes ombres au tableau ?

Tu me paraissais si sérieux, si hautain, si froid, si glacial. Jamais je ne voyais de sourire se peindre sur ton visage, jamais tu ne desserrais les dents. Jamais tu ne baissais un peu la tête pour voir ceux qui étaient en-dessous de toi. Et pourtant je t'aimais comme une folle. J'étais peut-être même trop dévouée à toi, prête à faire n'importe quoi pour te garder près de moi. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion… Une nuit je vis quelques perles brillantes au bord de tes yeux. Mais ce fût court, tu les chassais déjà d'un revers de main, laissant juste ta peau humide. Ton statut t'obligeait à rester ainsi, je l'avais compris. Mais étais-je tombée amoureuse de toi ou d'une personne transformée en glace par un stupide protocole ?

ILLUSION….

…

Mais permet-moi de te demander ? Qu'étais-je pour toi Lucius ? Un jouet qu'on laisse tomber dès le lendemain de Noël ? Une jeune vierge à déflorer ? Une personne pour qui tu avais vraiment des sentiments ? Je t'aime autant que je te hais, l'amour est destructeur et je m'en suis vite rendu compte.

Si je me demande comment t'aimer, qu'en est-il de toi ? Comment m'as-tu aimé ? Ai-je une place dans ton cœur ? Ma poitrine se serre, je me sens divaguer. Tant de souffrances dont tu es le responsable m'ont brisée. Que veux-tu ? J'ai besoin de savoir! Il faut que je sache qui tu es vraiment ?

J'étais presque jalouse de la passion que tu vouais à ton travail. A ton maitre. Aux forces maléfiques qu'il déployait pour faire plier le monde et le plonger dans le chaos. Malheureuse et tu n'as rien vu.

Je n'avais plus rien. Seule dans le manoir à lire et à t'aimer. A te haïr. Je ne voulais pas souffrir de cette manière, je ne savais pas que ma vie allait changer ainsi. Personne ne m'avait dit que tu changerais Lucius. Personne ne m'avait mise en garde. Pas même ma mère.

J'ai appris à ne verser mes larmes de désespoir que dans les lieux où j'étais sûre que personne ne me verrait. J'ai appris comment me détruire dans le plus grand des silences. Je suis devenu l'ombre de moi-même et je n'attendais plus rien.

Tous ces sacrifices pour toi. Parce que je croyais t'aimer. Parce que je savais qu'un jour tu me reviendrais.

Pourquoi t'être uni à moi ? Etais-tu vraiment un être aussi cruel Lucius ? Je me suis donnée à toi toute entière. J'étais aveuglément amoureuse de toi mais j'avais envie de mourir certains jours.

…

Pourquoi me fais-tu encore souffrir à ce point malgré tout ce qui s'est passé? Ne t'attirais-je plus ? N'étais-plus aussi séduisante qu'avant ? Tu t'éloignais de moi sans que je puisse faire quelque chose.

J'ai souffert quand j'ai vu ces traces de sang sur ma robe. Quand j'ai sentis la vie que je portais couler le long de mes cuisses. J'avais envie de pleurer, de m'effondrer et de recevoir du réconfort.

Je ne surmonterais jamais ce traumatisme. Même après la naissance de notre fils. C'était dur et ça le restera à jamais. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour-là. Quand mon enfant est mort. Pouvais-t-on dire le tien ? Combien de fois avais-tu assisté aux rendez-vous médicaux ?

Cette fois-là je décidais de ne plus me laisser mourir. Je ressens un amour puissant et amer, désespéré, détruit et qui pourtant s'accroche de toutes ses forces au fond de mon petit cœur.

Je suis incapable de ne plus t'aimer Lucius.

Je pouvais te haïr et te souhaiter de mourir dans d'atroces douleurs. Mais je pouvais aussi t'aimer en te priant de me faire l'amour, follement et passionnément, comme le jour de notre lune de miel. Parce que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de t'aimer.

Je ne voulais pas souiller le manoir de ma dépouille sans vie. Je ne voulais pas faire tâche, tu es un homme fier, je l'avais compris avec le temps.… Mais que puis-je faire alors ?

On était pareils, sans différences notables. Il nous était impossible de nous aimer sans nous détruire. Le feu de la passion a fini par nous ronger de l'intérieur jusqu'à l'explosion de nos cœurs... On était deux à être fier. Tu étais vaniteux. Notre amour était destructeur.

Cette lettre représente toutes ces années de vie commune. Veille sur Draco. C'est ton fils. Aime-le comme je l'aime. Mon tout petit.

Draco.

Mon dragon.

La flamme qui à raviver mon cœur blessé.

Adieu Lucius, tu as été malgré tout mon plus grand amour, le seul et l'unique. Quand tu liras cette lettre, fais parvenir à notre fils tout mon amour. Je veillerais sur vous de là-haut. N'éprouves aucuns remords, là n'était pas le but. Je me devais de te raconter comment j'ai vécu. Comment était l'enfer et le paradis.

Soit heureux mon amour. Trouve le bonheur que je n'ai pas su t'apporter! Reconstruit ta vie mon Lucius. Je te libère….

Comment te dire pour la dernière fois que je t'aime de toutes mes forces ? Je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues… Comment te témoigner tout l'amour que je te voue ? Je t'aime autant que je te haie. Tu es mon trésor comme mon fardeau.

Je nous libère tous les deux, je pars la première. Protège notre fils, dis-lui que sa mère l'aime au-delà des étoiles. Adieu mon amour. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais à jamais.

**OoOoOoOo**

Lucius était rentré plus tôt que d'habitude du travail. Son fils était à l'école et ne rentrerait que dans deux semaines. Sa femme devait vaguer à ses occupations. Il lui raconterait sa journée au dîner. Il monta à l'étage après avoir au préalable jeté sa cape de voyage sur un malheureux elfe de maison. Il pénétra dans la chambre conjugale. Les rideaux sombres étaient tirés et l'ambiance était pesante. Une chandelle brûlait sur la commode et une silhouette semblait figée sur le sol.

_P.O.V Lucius _

_Je me jetais à terre en serrant contre moi le corps inconscient de ma femme. De ma douce Narcissa. Elle était livide. Une lettre était posée sur le bureau. J'allongeais ma femme sur le sol et me saisit de la missive. Mes yeux devenaient aveugles au fur et à mesure de ma lecture. Avait-elle vraiment ressenti tout ce qu'elle écrivait ? Je sentis ma gorge se serrer d'émotions. Je regardais le sol. Des cadavres de fioles de médicaments trainaient grossièrement sur le tapis. Un filet rouge s'écoulait de la bouche de ma douce épouse._

_-Narcissa qu'as-tu fais ? M'exclamais-je en la reprenant contre moi, la secouant pour la réveiller _

_Mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Ses paupières étaient closes et elle semblait libérée de tout. Une larme coula le long de ma joue pour atterrir sur la sienne. Etais-je un monstre pour qu'elle puisse m'haïr autant qu'elle m'aimait ? Elle s'était éteinte comme s'éteint le soleil à l'horizon…sauf qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Comment allais-je annoncer son décès à notre fils ? _

_Réalisais-je qu'elle…. Etait morte ? _

_Je lui déposais un baiser sur le front. Ma tristesse coulait le long de mes joues. Je me fichais complètement du protocole. Il avait fallu que l'impensable arrive pour que je me rende compte que j'avais mal agi et que je l'aimais plus que tout. Jamais plus je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un comme je l'avais aimé elle…. _

_-Je t'aimerais à jamais Narcissa Black Malfoy. Tu es mon âme sœur et jamais je ne t'oublierais. _

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Un petit avis à donner ? xx<br>**


End file.
